The present invention relates to embodiments of a wire lock. In the prior art, it is known to provide a locking mechanism including a casing containing a drum on which a length of cable or chain is wound, which device allows the cable or chain to be unreeled from the casing extended about an object and latched. Such devices are often unreliable in operation, are easily broken due to their manufacture from unhardened materials, and have short useful lives.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,967 to Gossner discloses a flexible shackle padlock having a drum carrying a flexible steel tape or chain wound thereon and which may be unwound, wrapped about an object and fastened to the casing. A key is positively coupled to the drum and may be rotated to either wind up the flexible tape or chain or unwind it. The present invention differs from the teachings of Gossner as including a winding knob that must be reciprocated into a coupled position before it may be used to rotate a drum. Furthermore, the present invention contemplates a mechanism that simultaneously locks the end of a wire cable in the casing while preventing drum rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,517 to Ling discloses a wire lock having self-retractable wire including a combination lock actuator for the latch mechanism including a push button that may be depressed when the proper combination has been entered to release the end of the cable from its recess in the casing. A clutch mechanism may be locked to prevent release when the end of the cable is locked in the casing. The present invention differs from the teachings of Ling as contemplating a mechanism wherein a handle must be depressed to couple it with the cable drum to allow the handle to turn the drum and, wherein a clutch mechanism for the drum is completely internal within the casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,821 to Ernesti et al. discloses a portable lid lock that includes a cable drum having a hook at its end that is designed to latch under a lip of an appliance such as, for example, a washing machine or dryer to preclude the cover of the appliance from being opened. The present invention differs from the teachings of Ernesti et al. as contemplating a device wherein the end of the cable is latched within the casing itself and including a unique mechanism, in several embodiments thereof, precluding rotation of the cable drum when the cable is so latched.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,970 to Voiculescu et al. discloses a compartment lock similar to that of Ernesti et al. including a cable drum carrying a cable having a hook at its end and designed to lock a compartment lid such as the hood of a motor vehicle. The present invention differs from the teachings of Voiculescu et al. as contemplating latching the end of a cable to a recess within the device casing and including a unique mechanism, in several embodiments thereof, precluding rotation of the cable drum when the cable is so latched.
German Offenlegungsschrift 3543201 to Sakai discloses a locking device having a casing in which a rotatable drum is disposed carrying a cable that may be extended from the casing wrapped around an object and then inserted into an opening in the casing whereupon a lock may be activated to lock the cable end within the casing. When the end of the cable is so locked within the casing, a clutch mechanism externally disposed on the housing is prevented from releasing from the drum. A combination lock is employed to release the cable end. The present invention differs from the teachings of Sakai as contemplating a self-contained device wherein the clutch mechanism thereof is completely encased within the casing and is not accessible, thus being resistant to tampering.